Wheeler
|links = Quotes Clothes |item = |speed = 1.05x up to 1.17x |spawnCode = "wheeler"}} Maybelle Dorothea Wheeler is a Character exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. Wheeler is the tenth character to be unlocked via Experience, requiring 3200 XP to become available. She is an adventure-seeking aeronaut who crashed her hot air balloon and became lost in The Constant. Special Power She starts with the Pew-matic Horn, which is able to shoot certain items to damage mobs, and the Navigadget, which is able to direct the player to the nearest chosen item by placing the desired item into it. For example, if Twigs were placed within, it will guide the player to the nearest Sapling. Wheeler's base movement speed is 5% higher compared to other characters, and increases by 1% for every empty inventory slot. Items inside of backpacks are ignored, allowing her to move faster as long as all of her items are in a backpack and not in her main inventory. Slots added by a backpack do not count towards increasing her speed when empty. She is also able to perform an action called "Dodge", which allows her to move swiftly over a short distance. The ability needs to recharge (about 1.5 seconds) Line 22 in wheeler.lua (local DODGE_COOLDOWN = 1.5) before the player is able to do it again. During the dodge animation Wheeler is completely invulnerable from all forms of physical damage, although any armor equipped will still be affected. Disadvantages Whereas the other characters have 15 inventory slots with additional hand, body and head slots (18 total), Wheeler only has 12 slots to go with the three equipment slots (15 total). It should be noted that both of her exclusive items have one additional slot (17 total), allowing players to use them as additional storage. She has lower maximum Health (100) compared to other characters' 150. Tips * Correct use of Dodge ability can enable Wheeler to be extremely proficient in close-quarters combat. * Wheeler's Dodge ability and fast movement allows her to explore more efficiently. * Wheeler's Dodge ability is very useful in fighting Spider Warriors and Boss Monsters. Her ability can also easily avoid the mucus spit from Ewecus and Dragoon Eggs in Dry Season. * Wheeler's speed movement can stack with Walking Cane or Stalking Stick and Magiluminescence to have a total increase of up to 67% movement speed while both items are worn, which means that while on a road, the player will have up to 97% speed boost. This can further be increased by eating Coffee, Tropical Bouillabaisse, Iced Tea and/or Tea. * As a range weapon, Pew-matic Horn can be used to easily kill mobs that run away from the player, kite the player or cannot move. Those include Birds, Koalefants, Krampus, Pigs, Merms, Eyeplants, MacTusks, Tentacles, Big Tentacles, Moslings , Crabbits , Dogfishs , Dragoons , Fishermerms , Floaty Boaty Knights , Wildbores , Hanging Vines, Royal Guards, Pikos, Snaptooth Flytraps, Thunderbirds and Peagawks. * Attacking Elephant Cactus, Brambles, Bramble Blooms and Jellyfishes with Pew-matic Horn won't damage the player, as it is a range weapon. * In the base game, Reign of Giants or Shipwrecked worlds, putting Boards inside Navigadget allows the player to easily find Wicker Basket, which can be hammered for Can of Silly String to craft Skyworthy to traval other worlds. * In the base game or Reign of Giants worlds, one can use the Thulecite dropped by Sinkhole in Navigadget to find Ancient Statues to get more Thulecites. * In the base game or Reign of Giants worlds, meat can be put into Navigadget to find Ancient Guardian without trapping in Labyrinth. * In the Shipwrecked worlds, putting Doydoy inside Navigadget allows the player to easily find the other one. * In the Shipwrecked worlds, Slot Machine can be found by putting Dubloon inside Navigadget, as there must be three Dubloons around Slot Machine. * As Golds is race in both Shipwrecked and Hamlet world, one can find more Golds by putting Gold inside Navigadget. * Bramble Blooms will be found if Bramble Bulb is put into Navigadget. Trivia * Wheeler was officially added to the Hamlet Early Access beta branch on April 18, 2019, alongside Wagstaff.Game Update - 327257 forum post. Posted on April 18, 2019. * Wheeler is voiced by a ragtime piano. * In the roadmap forum post where she was first teased, she was described as "a globetrotting adventurer lost and alone". Forums Update: Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap Posted on February 15, 2019. * On the Steam page for Hamlet, she is described as "A gutsy aeronaut whose latest adventure has blown off course."[https://store.steampowered.com/app/712640/Dont_Starve_Hamlet// Steam Page for Hamlet] * Her middle name, Dorothea, may be a reference to Dorothy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * In her original in-game design, she had a frown and neutral eyebrows. In the Early Access update 329526, it was changed to give her a smile and angled eyebrows similar to her character portrait.Forum Post for Game Update 329526. Posted on April 29, 2019. Images depicting her previous design can be found in the gallery below. * Wheeler used to have 15 inventory slots and her base movement speed was 10% higher compared to other characters. She also used to have 10 inventory slots and 150 Health. * She has a history playing stick ball.Cork Bat: "Time for all that stick ball playing to come in handy."; Thulecite Club: "All those years playing stick ball will finally come in handy." * She actually loses a little less hunger per minute if the player constantly spams dodge since she is immune to hunger effects during dodge frames. * Her health is second least. The first being Maxwell's. * Wheeler is one of the four characters whose full name is known, the others being Maxwell, Wilson and Wagstaff. Gallery Sounds References